Suction cups may be used to adhere to surfaces of structures. For example, a suction cup may removably secure to a glass surface of a door of a refrigerated compartment.
One or more suction cups may be used to secure a component, such as a product display system, to a surface of a structure, such as a glass door of a refrigerated compartment. However, various known suction cups may move or slide relative to the surface of the component, such as if a force of sufficient magnitude is applied to the suction cup. For example, if a product display system retains a sufficient amount of products, the overall weight of the product display system may cause the suction cups to slide down the surface of the structure, or even dislodge therefrom.